


Pena diangkat, tinta telah mengering

by siucchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NaruSaku - Freeform, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siucchi/pseuds/siucchi
Summary: Entah sejak kapan tindakan mengenang jadi sesuatu yang mengganggu. [NaruSaku] #jumblingjuly2017 ((perayaan ngilangin wb))





	Pena diangkat, tinta telah mengering

**Pena diangkat, tinta telah mengering.**

Atau paling tidak, begitulah takdir sebagaimana digariskan.

Barangkali memang Uzumaki Naruto perlu keluar dari ruang kerjanya untuk sekadar merebut udara segar. Seorang diri. Menikmati semilir angin dingin dalam sepi. Memikirkan lika-liku isi hati, yang pernah menjadi alasannya membara seperti api.

Ia memang tidak menyesal, sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk memutar waktu. Ia telah menikah, berkeluarga, memiliki anak-anak yang hebat seperti dirinya. Namun acapkali memori membawanya jauh ke waktu silam. Tentang ia yang begitu penuh perjuangan memenangkan hati seorang wanita. Betapa ia dulu mendambakan Haruno Sakura.

Pada lembayung senja yang seolah mengejek lewat panaroma indahnya, Naruto berdecak kesal. Kenapa pula masa harus menyeretnya pada reminisensi yang seharusnya tak patut diperbuat? Ia mencintai Hyuuga Hinata, dan perasaannya takkan pernah berubah. Ia berkomitmen dan akan terus menjalani tugasnya sebagai kepala keluarga.

Lantas mengapa mengenang jadi sesuatu yang begitu mengganggu?

Naruto tertawa. Entah pada seekor kadal yang sepintas melewati rerumputan di hadapan, atau pada kebodohan diri yang masih sempat-sempatnya tenggelam pada masa lalu.

"Barangkali aku memang ingin tau, mengapa hati begitu mudah berubah." gumamnya pelan.

Barangkali memang Naruto ingin tahu mengapa ia yang mati-matian berjuang untuk memenangkan hati Sakura kini berakhir memeluk Hinata.

"Naruto?"

Ia menoleh, butuh waktu sejenak untuk menyadari yang memenuhi kepala kini tiba. Haruno Sakura datang dengan sekeranjang tanaman obat. Wanita itu tampak bugar dengan setelan merah santainya.

"Sakura-chan?" atensi Naruto beralih ke barang bawaan kawannya, "meracik obat, ya?"

Sakura mengangkat alis, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tumben."

Naruto menyengir, "Tidak, aku sedang menikmati waktu sendiri saja, hehe."

Butuh waktu bagi Sakura untuk mengerti. Ia tahu betapa Naruto sering sendirian, tapi dulu, sudah lama sekali. Ia tak pernah melihat Naruto begitu khidmat menikmati alam. Rasanya seperti memandang pribadi lain.

Lama dijeda sepi, Naruto menepuk rumput di sebelahnya, meminta Sakura duduk bersamanya, sekadar menikmati kilau senja yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan mereka.

Pada langit yang memilih warna oranye, keduanya menatap dan memikirkan yang entah apa. Mereka sangat dekat dahulu, dan mungkin juga sekarang. Tapi perasaannya berbeda. Ada sekat yang selalu membatasi. Tabir tak kasat mata yang terus menghalangi tak peduli seberapa jauh mereka bertahan.

"Aku senang Sakura-chan bahagia." kata Naruto, memilih buka obrolan lebih dulu.

Sakura mengulas senyum tipis, sekilas menoleh lalu balik menjadi spektator setia senja. "Ya, aku bahagia. Kau juga, kan, Naruto?"

"Sangat, hehe." cengiran lebar selalu jadi andalan. Sejak dulu ia tak pernah berubah. Menghadapi Sakura harus wajib dengan wajah bahagia. "Aku sangat bahagia sekarang."

Barangkali memang embus pawana yang menerpa lembut adalah alasan mengapa tak ada sesak dalam dada. Padahal topiknya luka, hanya saja dibalut bahagia agar tak begitu kentara.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura, pelan seperti berbisik.

Naruto ingin tertawa, tapi ia memilih pasrah karena memang tak ingin menggores senyum paksa. "Entah, aku merasa ingin sendirian saja."

Sontak Sakura menoleh, "Tumben, apa aku menggangu?"

Naruto lantas menggeleng, "Tidak, Sakura-chan datang di waktu yang tepat."

Bahu diangkat, "Jadi … apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sakura memandang, meski sesekali arah tatapnya berganti pada serangga yang hinggap di pucuk ilalang tempat mereka beristirahat.

"Aku memikirkan tentang kita di masa lalu, haha." sahut Naruto renyah, tanpa ada tolehan.

Sakura mengernyit, "Apa?"

Senyum tipis disunggingkan, Naruto masih menolak bersitatap. Ia lepaskan kelesahnya pada senja yang hampir meredup. "Betapa aku berambisi memenangkan hatimu, Sakura-chan. Aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali untukmu, karena aku mencintai Haruno Sakura. Banyak hal terjadi, dan aku tidak menyerah. Aku tak suka kamu menangis, apalagi untuk Sasuke—tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku merasa aku lah yang akan membahagiakanmu sampai akhir.  _Keberadaanmu sangat berkesan bagiku_ , mencerahi hari-hariku …," Naruto menoleh sekilas, "meski seiring waktu perasaanku berubah, lantas mengapa aku ada di sini dan bernostalgia? Hahaha …"

Uzumaki Naruto tidak meminta Sakura mengerti, atau memahami maksud ucapannya. Ia bahkan tak yakin telah tertawa.

Sakura mengubah arah pandang, kembali pada langit oranye senja. "Naruto, aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, dan sampai saat ini perasaanku tidak berubah. Terima kasih atas yang kau lakukan dulu, aku sangat berterima kasih."

"Aku tahu," Naruto cepat merespon, "yang kuinginkan dari dulu memang Sakura-chan bahagia."

"Aku kira kita memang tidak perlu mengungkit masa lalu." ucap Sakura ringan.

"Aku jarang bicara masa lalu, tau. Ini karena momennya tepat." Naruto mendengus.

"Tapi memang lucu sekali ya, masa-masa itu. Masih kuingat jelas seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Tentang Sasuke-kun, tentangmu, tentang Kakashi-sensei, Sai, tim tujuh, hahaha …!"

Senja telah meninggalkan singgasananya lebih cepat dari waktu yang diperkira. Naruto lamat-lamat menatap Sakura, membuat si wanita keheranan dan diam penuh tanya. Pada desau angin yang menerpa jarak di antara mereka, semesta berkonspirasi menemukan mereka dalam tatap yang sama.

"Naruto …"

Hasrat membawanya pada bisu. Mulut Sakura yang terbuka memanggil namanya adalah kesempatan yang harus digenggam. Bersama dengan langit yang berubah gelap, alam adalah saksi di mana mereka memilih untuk menyerah pada konspirasi alam semesta. Kecup singkat itu memiliki makna bahwa kata-kata tak lagi perlu dijabarkan untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka.

"Naruto, kita telah berkeluarga." ujar Sakura pelan.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto berbisik, tapi masih enggan menuntaskan jarak. "Aku terbawa suasana."

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Jauh sebelum kau tahu perasaanku, aku telah lama menginginkanmu, Sakura-chan."

Garis takdir kadangkali berlaku kejam. Seringkali yang terjadi tak sesuai ekspetasi, dan manusia dengan mudahnya mewajarkan waktu yang membawa siklus monoton pada segi kehidupan.

Masih dalam pandangan yang tak bisa disebut kosong, Sakura mengucap, "Kau membuatku marah, Naruto."

"Lantas mengapa kau tidak meninjuku, Sakura-chan?"

Keduanya mengerti mengapa hati begitu mudahnya memaklumi. Padahal mereka sadar telah melakukan perbuatan terlarang, tapi hasrat lebih dulu menuntun mereka dalam hangatnya sentuhan.

"Aku harus segera pulang, Sarada menungguku."

Langkah Sakura yang cepat sekali berlalu tak bisa membuat Naruto menciptakan momen perpisahan. Ia ingin meminta maaf karena sudah berbuat lancang, namun tak sempat. Sakura sudah lebih dulu pergi, dan Naruto tak tahu apa ia besok akan kena pelampiasan atau tidak.

Jemari kakunya menyentuh belah bibir, lalu memejamkan mata. Baru detik ini ia merasa berbuat salah. "Gawat, maafkan aku, Hinata!" dengusnya ditahan.

Bersamaan dengan langit yang berganti gelap, Naruto beranjak pulang. Kejadian barusan tak akan pernah ia kisahkan pada sesiapa. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu.

Atau ia tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengintai, dan menahan cemburunya sampai mati.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Pena diangkat, tinta telah mengering
> 
> A fanfiction written by siucchi
> 
> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> #JumblingJuly2017
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun, kecuali kenikmatan menulis dan membaca respon teman-teman.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> a/n : hai, ff ini adalah perayaan saya melepas WB :'D
> 
> walau agak melenceng dari prompt 'Benda Berkesan', tapi sebutlah kenangan sebagai 'benda berkesan' yah X'D /membeladiri /yang penting ada hastag #JumblingJuly2017
> 
> .
> 
> oiya, bagi teman-teman yang suka baca webnovel, bisa dong di like punya saya X'D orific, sih. Webnovel dari situs webcomics . co . id (link di bio). Kalau mau jadi author di sana juga bisaaa X'D


End file.
